forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: June 8, 2012
George Lucas steps down, Kathleen Kennedy steps up. What does it mean for the future of our beloved franchise? All theories are on the table as we break it down for you. Also, "Keeper of the Holocron" Leland Chee sits down with us for a long overdue chat in the Cantina, Star Wars 1313 is revealed at E3, and the Lars Homestead is saved. Plus, listen to learn how you can win a pair of 4-day passes to Celebration VI in Olrando! It's all coming your way on this week's edition of the Weekly ForceCast. '' Guests *Leland Chee *Mark Dermul Topics *Jimmy begins the show by giving away three more sets of ForceCast trading cards. This week's winners are Ryan McKeirnan, Sandra Klein, and Todd Otto. He also announces that if listeners express their interest in seeing The ForceCast at CVI, they will be entered into a drawing to win a pair of four-day passes to the convention. *Jason plays the latest installment in Stephen Stanton's "Uncle Moralo's Bedtime Stories" series. *Headline News **Kathleen Kennedy has been named the co-chair of Lucasfilm Ltd. as George Lucas moves toward retirement from the company. Jason and Jimmy discuss this major development and speculate on what impact, if any, Kennedy will have on the company's ''Star Wars projects. ***The two hosts wonder what Lucasfilm has up its sleeve to keep Star Wars fresh. They agree that the Green/Senreich animated series is not a substantial contribution to the ongoing story, especially since it will not be "canon." With that in mind, Jimmy asks, "What is bringing her over?" He continues: "The only thing that's gonna get her to Skywalker Ranch is the production of Episodes VII, VIII, IX." ***Jimmy goes on to say that Season 6 will probably be The Clone Wars series' final season. Given that, he believes that only the lure of "the sequel trilogy" would draw Kennedy to Lucasfilm. Jason reminds Jimmy of Lucas' own comments to The New York Times during a lengthy profile of him earlier this year -- he had said that he wouldn't make any more Star Wars movies because the Prequels had engendered so much animosity. But Jimmy responds that Lucasfilm will not be a Lucas-run enterprise for long. Jason counters that he can't see Lucas leaving his company behind if he knows that a sequel trilogy to his life's work is in the pipeline. ***Jason says, "There's gotta be a reason why somebody with this kind of big-franchise vision ... would be the one to step into those shoes ... and the flannel." Jimmy agrees and says of his earlier sequel trilogy speculation: "I'm just being optimistic." ***To supplement their conversation, Jimmy plays a clip of George Lucas future-of-Star-Wars telling MTV that there won't be any more Star Wars movies and adding, "I'm retired!" **LucasArts revealed a new video game called Star Wars 1313 last week on Spike TV. The company also presented a gameplay demo a few days later during E3. According to LucasArts, Star Wars 1313 will take the franchise in a mature direction and throw players into the seedy underbelly of Coruscant. ***Given the obvious parallels between 1313 and the live-action TV series, Jason and Jimmy both believe that the game was originally supposed to tie into the series but that the game was pushed up when it became clear that the series would be delayed. They both agree that whether the game is testing the waters for or completely replacing the live-action series remains to be seen. *'In The Cantina:' Lucasfilm Continuity Database Administrator and "Keeper of the Holocron" Leland Chee. *In a pre-recorded interview, Jimmy Mac discusses the Save the Lars Homestead project with its founder, Mark Dermul. Dermul and a team of fellow fans just returned from a trip to Tunisia to restore the iconic Star Wars film site, using funds collected on Kickstarter over the last ten months. Significant quotes *Quotes go here. Audible.com Sponsorship *Visit AudiblePodcast.com/TFN for a free audiobook download.